1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a measurement method for measuring force applied to a man-powered machine having a crank, such as a bicycle, an exercise bike and so forth.
2. Related Art
Patent literature 1 discloses a technology for calculating power and calories-out and displaying and recording them, by detecting torque by a magnetostrictor and detecting a crank angle by an optical sensor.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-338653
However, with the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is a problem that is it not possible to present the direction and strength of power according to a crank angle.